Utility model number 9601865, from the same applicant, describes a crutch with which several problems and difficulties are solved. These derive from the frame-work or basic constitution of traditional crutches, whether they are finished off by a cross-piece made to be adapted to the armpit of the user, or they are those where the upper end is finished off by a semi-clamp to be adapted on its side to the arm, close to the user's elbow.
Therefore, in the utility model, the novelty of the crutch is described as being the structure between the traditional cross-piece for the support of the user's hand, and the lower end for the support of the crutch on the ground. The structure is characterized by a telescopic strut, based on two sectors that are axially interconnected. So, the lower sector or span acts as a female element while the upper sector or span acts as a female element while the upper sector or span acts as a male element, with the particularity that between both sectors or spans and internally, a bumper is placed to absorb the effects of the crutch impact on the ground, when walking, and more precisely, the effects that the impact produce on the member which is holding it down and which is transmitting the corporal weight to it.
This solution avoids the typical "shock" at the upper extremities of people using crutches to walk, which "shock" effect can produce pathological irregularities in the individual, such as the so-called "crutch syndrome" and which is characterized by neurological irregularities in the arms, caused by the injury of the brachial plexus when passing through the armpit region.
Logically, structure characteristics of the crutch, which is the object of the utility model 9601865, with regard to its telescopic capability and its bumper device incorporated by the lower strut of the crutch itself avoid or solve the troubles we just have explained.
Trying to improve the features of this kind of crutch, the applicant himself is the holder of utility model 9700973 in which, starting from a configuration similar to the one of the utility model 9601865 previously quoted, it has been foreseen that the damping itself could be controlled as a result of providing a spring capable of being arranged so as to have a larger or smaller degree of extensibility. Also, this damping can be canceled without needing to pull out the spring but rather by changing the position of a pin, which pin not only serves as a fixing part for connecting the two pipes that constitute the lower strut of the crutch, but also makes possible the damping because this pin is placed in a vertically extended window of the lower, internal pipe of the two pipes making up the lower strut of the crutch.
This solution, which is suitable from a functional point of view, represents in any case, an economical problem due to the costs for providing the extended window in the pipe making up the strut.